Rift plane
rift plane/mining site.]] Rift Planes are a series of unique locations with varying topography that exist on the other side of Gravity Storms and are inhabited by Nevi, while master-Nevi, who act like bosses, reside at the end of them. Common features of rift planes are rift flowers or guiding hands that lead the way through them, ore deposits that can be mined, and stone tablets with challenges engraved on them. Missing parts of towns along with missing people would also end up in these planes. History Before Gravity Rush .]] Rift Planes have existed as long as gravity storms have as missing people and parts of Hekseville ended up in them before the events of Gravity Rush. The rift planes would contain important parts of each town that it had such as Auldnoir's second gondola elevator and train station, Pleajeune's pier, which featured the air boat liner, and part of the train track that leads to Endestria, and Endestria's warning beacon, fuelling dock, and part of the train track that leads to Vendecentre. Gravity Rush Through Gade, a guardian of the gateway between worlds, is how Kat accesses these rift planes. Before Kat can actually recover the lost parts of Hekseville in the rift planes, she is guided by Rift Flowers, which are pink and purple flowers that shoot beams of light towards the next location when all Nevi in an area with them are defeated. A boss resides at the end of each plane, guarding the missing parts of town; once they are defeated, the missing parts of town (along with Kat) exit out the subsided gravity storms and realign with the rest of the original towns. Each Rift Plane also consist of a Power Tree, which are relatively on the main path and grants Kat's special attacks, and rare Nevi—green coloured Nevi that are stronger versions of normal Nevi and reside only in hidden areas within the planes. Another Story - Raven's Choice The Illumina rift plane functions differently from the others; there are no Rift Flowers, Power Trees, rare Nevi, or Nevi bosses, and it comprises of the elements of light and darkness. The plane is not located within a gravity storm; it is only accessible through CyaneaRaven's Choice - Episode 3: Trapped in Peace, instead of Gade, and is only visited to conquer the elements of light and darkness. Illumina collapses shortly Raven completes her task there. Gravity Rush 2 rift plane/mining site.]] Referred to as Mining Sites, which are also rift planesEpisode 3: Trial and Passage, the sites contain copious green ore deposits which have varying sizes, stone tablets, and guiding hands. Ore deposits comprise primarily of precious gems but can also contain talisman and rare Nevi. Stone tablets provide mandatory challenges that must be completed in order to advance through the rift plane, during the story. The guiding hands act similar to the Rift Flowers from Gravity Rush in which they guide the way after the tablet trials have been completed. A boss is also present at the end of each mining site or the designated mission areas of each mining site both during story and revisits to them when gravitational phenomena are in progress. These planes can be revisited after the Banga Fleet docks in Jirga Para Lhao, and can be accessed via the mining boat. References Category:Locations